1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating electric machine, a wind power generation system and a method of manufacturing a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-6023, for example, discloses a rotating electric machine including a rotor and a stator radially opposed to the rotor.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-6023 discloses a power generator (rotating electric machine) including a rotor, a stator radially opposed to the rotor, a housing storing the rotor and the stator, and a rotating shaft connected to the rotor and rotatably supported by the housing through a pair of bearings. In this power generator, a permanent magnet is provided on the outer periphery of the rotor. The rotor and the stator are so arranged that the permanent magnet of the rotor and a stator core on which a winding of the stator is wound are radially opposed to each other. In the power generator disclosed in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2006-6023, the length of a portion of the rotating shaft projecting from the rotor is relatively small.